


Håll Om Mig

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Half-Vampires, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Tragic Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A hybrid child is consider a taboo. What happens when both sides wants the child? An ongoing war behind curtains for defenders of Altea City.[A slight revision fic]





	1. Hybrid Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I've been wanting to do a Vampire AU fic for the longest time, but the plot story didn't want to form in my mind until now on my vacation time. My friend is so nice to lend me her mini notebook to do my typing. 
> 
> Well, here's my new rough story. I hope you enjoy it! I will revise this chapter when I am back from vacation.

"My baby." as she rubs her beach ball size stomach. "I cannot wait for you to come out so I can show you how much I love you."  
  
  
She coos and taps her stomach. "I love you more than your father."  
  
  
She giggles when a pair of strong arms snakes around her body with a firm hand rubbing in a circular motion on her oversize stomach. She kisses his temple as he nuzzle her neck and cheek.  
  
  
"I should feel jealous. All your attention are not on me anymore."  
  
  
"I already gave you enough attention."  
  
  
"Mmmm. I don't want to share."  
  
  
"I hope he doesn't get that trait of yours. I want him to be compassionate."  
  
  
He sprays little kisses on her neck. "I'm hurt, but as long he's more like you, then I am willing to share."  
  
  
She giggles and places her hands over his large hands. "He'll have our traits. He is our child, Sven."  
  
  
"I know, Romelle. He's lucky to have you as his mother. I'm lucky to have you."  
  
  
She smiles as her hand went up to the back of his head and caressing his dark hair. "I know you're hungry, dear. Go ahead."  
  
  
He sniffs and licks her neck like a predatory cat. "I won't take too much."  
  
  
"You always said that and then some."  
  
  
"I know. You're just that irresistible. "  
  
  
"Uh-huh." as Romelle caresses his cheek. "Drink up, dear so our child can sleep. He has been moving pretty active in here and I barely got anything done today."  
  
  
Sven chuckles. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll help get our son to sleep."  
  
  
He gives one final lick on her neck with his two canines elongated over her soft flesh. With a quick peck, he sinks his fangs in.  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
"Romelle!" as he held her weak body close into his chest while wiping away blood off of her face. "Romelle! Sweetheart. What-"  
  
  
His nose noticed a faint scent. Very faint scent of their--  
  
  
"Our child..." with her weaken voice. "Our son. They took our son. She took our son, Sven."  
  
  
"Who? Romelle, I'm going to save you."  
  
  
"Your mother, Haggar." She shushed him with her fingers on his lips. "Please save our child. I'm too far gone, Sven."  
  
  
"No, I can still save you. I can--"  
  
  
"Sven, please. I knew the risk when I carried our child. My only regret is not being able to see him grow." she smiled with tears falling on her cheeks. "Don't forget our promise."  
  
  
Sven looked away, but Romelle's hand turned his face and smiled. "At least, I got to name our son."  
  
  
His smile was sad. "Please don't tell me you actually gave him that name."  
  
  
She pouts. He kisses her forehead. "Sleep well, my love. I will get our child back."  
  
  
She smiles as she closes her eyes and snuggles close to his chest. He tightens his hold of her cold body and tilts her chin up as he leans down with his elongated fangs. He felt something wet sliding down on his cold skin. It was something he never thought he actually had until he saw her now lifeless body. He caresses her cheek one last time.  
  
  
"I will save Keith, our son."  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
"Lord Alfor! Lord Alfor!"  
  
  
Alfor turned around to see Coran running towards him and breathing rapidly as he stopped in front of him.  
  
  
"What is it, Coran? What's the haste?"  
  
  
"She's back..." Coran's voice choke up. "My daughter is back, but..."  
  
  
"That's wonderful news, Coran."  
  
  
Coran shook his head with sadness in his eyes. "She came back....she came back with him. My sweet child...is dead..."  
  
  
"Let's go meet this Night Servant."  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
"You killed her! You monster!"  
  
  
"Get out! Die you vile monster!"  
  
  
"Guards, stand down and fall back. I will handle our special visitor."  
  
  
"Lord Alfor." as the guards bows and falling back near the entrance.  
  
  
Alfor walks in with such regal with his white platinum armor and white cape cascading behind him. Along with him was Coran who had matching colors as the Lord, but more suited for diplomatic works without armor. They pause to watch their dark guest on his knees while holding a thick fabric bundle in his arm while his free hand was brushing strands away from her peaceful face.  
  
  
"What happened to her, Sven?" Alfor looks at arm. "You are holding a child."  
  
  
Sven stands up from his position, looks at Coran, and moves at inhuman speed in front of him. He bows very low at Coran and stands up straight like a soldier.  
  
  
"Your arms, sir Coran."  
  
  
Coran blinks and follows his instruction when Sven hands him the bundle fabric into his arms. He looks down with his eyes wide and looks up at Sven who was giving a kiss on his small head. The little one squirms with his eyes still closed and just yawns.  
  
  
"His name is Keith. Romelle's child. Our child."  
  
Coran looks at the baby again. "My grandson?"  
  
  
Sven nods. "Romelle gave up her life for him to be born. She knew the consequences of having a child with me, but she was quite stubborn and determine. I cannot protect him from my own clan. My own mother and her lord."  
  
Coran gave a small, sad smile. "That's my daughter."  
  
  
"Sven." Alfor places his hand on his shoulder. "Join us. We can protect you both."  
  
  
Sven shakes his head. "I saved him from my mother and I must go so she does not know I've taken Keith here. I cannot be with him. I have to lure them away from him."  
  
  
"Romelle always wanted a child since she was young. It doesn't matter what kind of child she will have, but she wanted her child to be born from love. And it is love from you and my daughter that Keith was born." Coran looks at baby Keith. "I can tell how much she loves Keith as I will love him too. Do not worry, Sven. He will be safe with us."  
  
  
Sven bows again. "I bid you farewell, sir Coran."  
  
  
Coran shakes his head and places his hand on his shoulder. "Call me Father, my son."  
  
  
Sven made his leave quick and quietly as Coran just stood staring at the empty space and looked at his grandson. His hand pulls back the little hood for a better view of his grandson, Keith. His skin was pale like Romelle's and has the same hair color as Sven's. He looks so peaceful in his sleep.  
  
  
"Coran, I will see he will raise normal as our people. We will keep his birth a secret until he turns 18 years old."  
  
  
Coran bows at Alfor. "Thank you, my Lord. But I worry about his father's traits."  
  
  
"We shall keep watch. If it calms your mind, I will summon Slav as his primary physician. He has vast knowledge about the Night Servants."  
  
  
"I-- Thank you, Lord Alfor."  
  
  
"He is your grandson. Your daughter's son. Even I can feel how much his parents loves him. Protecting him with their lives."  
  
  
"And I shall too."  
  
  
"Come. We must plan a proper memorial for Romelle and prepare Keith's new home. "  
  
  
Alfor looks at Keith and places his hand on his little forehead with a smile.  
  
   
  
   
  
  
"Welcome to Altea, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. 7 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 7 years old Keith. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am still deciding how this story will go so expect some slow build-up and change-ups.

**~7 years later~**

 

  
  
"Okay little one, tell Uncle Slav how you feeling now? Say 'ah' for me."  
  
"Ah~" as the little one opened his mouth wide and closed it when the small stick came out. "I feel weird."  
  
"What kind of weird? There is 89% possibility that your weird can be the changes in your body."  
  
He blinked and cocked his head. "Whenever I see blood, I feel the urge to lick it, but that's it?"  
  
"What kind of blood was it, Keith?"  
  
"Umm..." his fingers pointed at each other. "A vampire blood."  
  
Slav raised a brow and wrote it down in his notes. "How about human blood?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "They're okay? They don't smell good."  
  
Slav hummed while rubbing his chin as he looked up at Keith's guardian and grandfather. Coran looked down at Keith and stroked his short raven hair.  
  
"How goes with Keith, Dr. Slav?" Coran asked.  
  
"He should be fine as normal. It's best to keep track his progress if it does change." as Slav moved in closer and inspecting his eyes and teeth with his mini flashlight. "How's his eating habit?"  
  
"He can eat normal like us, but only minimum amounts on certain food like garlic. Lots of cooked rare to medium rare for the most part."  
  
Slav nodded and wrote it down. "There are very little information about dhamphirs since they are a rare case due to complications of their birth."  
  
Keith looked up at his grandfather. "What's a dhamphir, grandpa?"  
  
Coran patted his head and looked at Slav who just slapped himself for his slip-up. They promised to keep Keith's birth a secret as they did not want him to feel like an outcast, but his traits were slowly showing up as he was growing up faster than other children and it has becoming difficult to cover up when he was not around for Keith. Only selected few knew about Keith's birth. Slav took his cue to leave the room as Keith looked very confused.  
  
"Keith, my precious grandson, there's something I have to tell you so stay calm for me. Okay?"  
  
Keith nodded.  
  
"Your father is a vampire. You're a half-breed since your mother was human."  
  
"Grandpa?" with his eyes widen and watering. "I'm scared."  
  
Coran held Keith close to his chest and stroking his little back. "It's okay. I'm here, Keith. We're here for you. I wanted you to live normal before finding out about this."  
  
Keith was sniffling and hiccuping. "Did papa left me because of what I am?"  
  
Coran shook his head and tighten his embrace. "No child. He did not abandon you." He pulled Keith back and grabbed his cheeks while wiping his tears away with his thumb. "He left you in my care for your own safety. He loves you so very much and he does visit you when he has the chance."  
  
Keith nodded and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve. "So papa doesn't hate me?"  
  
Coran wondered who gave that thought to his little Keith. He will have to find out later when they return home. "No Keith, your papa doesn't hate you. He never does or will just like me."  
  
Keith smiled and hugged him tight with his little arm. "I love you, grandpa!"  
  
He smiled and tickled him as he enjoyed his little laugh. He looked so much like his father, but he was like his mother in terms of attitude. To be honest, he was getting old in chasing after toddlers who runs out after their bath or protecting them  when chasing after pigeons so it can rain feathers. He sighed. Like mother, like son.  
  
"Grandpa, when do you think I can see papa?"  
  
"I don't know Keith. Your father likes to show up whenever he wants." He smiled.  
  
Keith pouted. Coran chuckled as he poked his little cheeks.

 

* * *

  
  
"Thank you for raising Keith, sir Coran." as Sven cradled Keith in his arms.  
  
"Please stop calling me sir, Sven. We're family."  
  
Sven nodded and looked down at Keith who had his little hand on his shirt and snuggling close to his chest. "How was his check-up?"  
  
"He's starting to show his symptoms and apparently, Keith is more attracted to vampire's blood than human's in terms of craving."  
  
"I see." as he brushed his little bangs away and looks up at Coran. "There's a favor I wish to ask, Father."  
  
Coran smiled. "Ask away."  
  
"I will be sending a fledgling under my wing here to tutor him while acting as his protector. His name is Takashi Shirogane."  
  
"Keith would be sad. He would love it if it was you who tutor him."  
  
"I know, but they are moving and making swift conquers of the lands. I have to stop them before they reach Altea."  
  
"I understand. How will I know?"  
  
"Keith will know the moment he meets him. I saved him from my mother's imprisonment."  
  
"Be safe, my son."  
  
"I will, father. May I spend some alone time with Keith?"  
  
Coran nodded and left them alone. Sven watched as Coran closed the door behind and glanced down at his soon who was squirming in his arms. He knew Keith was hungry, but doesn't know how to feed yet. He laid Keith down on his bed, but his little hand refused to let go of his shirt. He smiled and cooed his son until his hand fell and his body curled up immediately.  
  
Sven cracked his neck and pulled his shirt off as he tossed it aside and scooped up his sleeping son. Keith gave little whimpers, but his nose sniffled like a rabbit as he unconsciously follow the scent up to his father's broad shoulder. He cradled Keith in an upright position and placed another hand on the back of his small neck.  
  
"Time for your first feeding, my son." as Sven closed his hazel eyes and opened up when it became red.  
  
At the same time, Keith's eyes opened with matching red and sniffed the flesh in front of him with his little canines elongated as he took his bite. Sven rubbed his little back while giving him instructions with soft voice when his shoulder winced again. Keith's canines weren't long enough to pierce deep into his skin which made his little boy frustrated. He cooed him until it finally pierced his skin and Keith was slurping on his blood.  
  
This was an equivalent human way of breastfeeding a child. Just a little bloodier and messier. He gave gentle pats on Keith's back until he hiccuped and burped which made Sven chuckled. Keith yawned and snuggled in his father's warm embrace. Sven laid him back down carefully on bed while tucking him in with his little stuffed Red Lion toy that he made and kissed his forehead again. He used his thumb to wipe off excess blood of his little mouth.  
  
With one last glance of his son, he left through the open window with calm breezes coming in.

 

_Be strong, my son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. All grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the year 21xx. Modern Altea City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I actually wanted to wipe a clean slate for this fic, but decided to tweak it a bit with what I had drawn up and adjusted the tags. So far, I can see how I want this story progress so I'm all ready to churn out more chapters! 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! And thank you for bearing with me. <3

With a grin on his face and an eye on his target, he adjusted his rifle in a 35% degree angle and his finger on the trigger as he awaits for his signal through the lenses of his mini-scope.  
  
At the same time, another figure hidden above darkness watches the transactions between a small gang and a corrupted police officer. He had his arms crossed while lounging back on the steel bar with his leg stretch out straight on the rail and another arched up. He was watching with disdain boredom until his nose caught whiff of familiar scents.  
  
_Vampires._  
  
He raised his hand up with a V-symbol and switching it to four fingers. His partner looked away from his mini-scope and placed a hand on his earpiece.  
  
"We have four in the building, guys."  
  
A short static.  
  
"Got it. You know what to do, Lance."  
  
Lance grins. "I'm not called Sharpshooter for nothing."  
  
A snort was heard and Lance looked back at his scope to see his partner was standing up now.  
  
"Did you just snorted at me, Mullet?"  
  
No response, but he saw that smug on his face and saw Keith giving him a mock salute as he just fall backwards.  
  
"Ugh. Shiro, Keith made his move. That show-off."  
  
He could hear Shiro groaning at the other end. "Make sure you have sight on our target. We need that mole alive."  
  
"On it. UGH. Keith just hung our target up in the ceiling by his jacket. I am going in to secure him."  
  
"Stay where you are, Lance. Hunk is on his way to take him. Just watch out for outside interference."  
  
"Roger that!"  
  
Lance stood up and kneel over the ledge with his glasses on as he scanned the surrounding area of the building. The scanner in his lenses has not picked up any activities, but he kept his hand on his back where he has his gun hidden.  
  
Another static on the line.  
  
"Lance, meet up with Hunk now. He needs help with a clear escape."  
  
"On it, leader!" as Lance kicked up his rifle and quickly disassemble it like a child's toy. He secured them on his belt and jumped off the building as he shot his gun hook across the building and landing on the emergency stairway where he took out his gun from his back holder and shot the door knob off as he ran inside.  
  
Shiro was able to take down one of those creatures down, but he was struggling with another as it was moving too quick for his human eyes to follow. He barely blocked an attack from behind when Keith yelled out to him. It made Shiro's attacker mad and growled loudly as it applies pressure on Shiro's block with its long claws to his face.  
  
"Shiro, duck!"  
  
Shiro ducked backwards as a streak of red was swung horizontally at his attacker as it was stepping back and screeching in pain. He felt a familiar hand on his back as he was raised up and was back-to-back with Keith.  
  
"Thanks, Keith."  
  
"How about after we clean this mess up?" as Keith cracked his neck side-to-side. "But you can owe me one dessert though."  
  
Shiro smiled as he took his attack position. "Just not too much, okay?"  
  
Keith gave a quick glance and stuck out his tongue. Shiro shook his head and took a deep breath as they resume their attacks.  
  
It took 10 minutes to strike down the last creature with Keith closing his eyes and taking a long deep breath as he concentrates. Shiro took a step back, but stopped when Keith opened his eyes again. His usual violet eyes were now red with black slits and with one hand up, he snapped his fingers with the tip of his sword on the ground and small pale-colored fire licked through the ground following the blood trails and latching onto the corpses as they burned.  
  
Shiro watches the fire began to swirl up with each burnt corpses and around Keith's raised hand until the last trail of blood came around as he snapped his fingers again. It bursts into tiny sparkles with the corpses incinerated. He knew it would freak others out whenever Keith does this, but after seeing it a couple of times, he found it beautiful to watch.  
  
He blinked when he saw a waving hand and it was Keith in front of him. Keith was back to normal. He swatted his waving hand away.  
  
"Let's head back."  


 

* * *

  
  
Shiro slumped back on the couch located in the upper lounge of their headquarter. He covered his eyes with his normal arm and sighed as he tries to relax his nerves. It was one of those nights when he had to give his explanation with his superiors who are still ignorant about magic and mythical creatures when they kept bringing in classified reports to them when it was not in their jurdications.  
  
He sighed again until he felt someone sitting on him. More like straddling as he lowered his arm a little to peek at the intruder. He chuckled when he saw Keith with his arms crossed and giving him the pout look. Shiro likes it when Keith pouts since he looks like a spoiled kid. He smiled when he wrapped his arms around Keith's slim waist and pulled him close to his chest.  
  
Keith yelped as he placed his hands on Shiro's broad shoulders while squirming. He chuckled and released his grip as Keith sat down and glared at him.  
  
"What?" Shiro smiled as if he was innocent of what he did earlier.  
  
"Really Shiro? Don't you give me that innocent smile and expect to get out of it."  
  
"I just enjoyed how awkward you get sometimes."  
  
Keith poked his chest. "You promised me dessert."  
  
Shiro raised a brow. "Oh really? Since when I became a dessert?"  
  
He saw a hint of red across Keith's cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. He really loved teasing Keith with many cute reactions whenever they're alone together. They were partners on the job, but he wasn't sure what they were off the job. To Keith, he was a mentor to him as he was saved and trained by his father years ago. He was someone that Keith gave his utmost trust on.  
  
"Shiro~~" as Keith lowered himself with his arms wrapped around Shiro's neck and nuzzling against him. "I like yours better. Not sweet as Lance and Hunk's or tangy like Pidge's."  
  
"Oh really? What does mines taste like?"  
  
Keith's nose nuzzled against his neck. "Spicy and little tarty."  
  
Shiro blinked. He wasn't sure how to react and since when did Keith had the other members. He will have to ask them later on their next meeting. Plus, Keith might have spent a little too much time with Coran, his grandfather, and his weird food experiments.  
  
"Okay Keith. Just a little bit okay? I have an early shift tomorrow."  
  
Keith smiled and nodded. He gave a few licks like a cat on Shiro's neckline and was rewarded with many shivers from the man. His lips pressed near the contour of his neck and shoulder until he felt a quick prick. He gave a slight wince as he gave a soft rubbing on Keith's back.  
  
His eyes fluttered and he could hear Keith's purrs as he drank his blood until he tapped on his back to let Keith know when to stop. He could feel Keith's soft lips over his punctured wound and pulled back as he saw his satisfied smile. His hand went up to Keith's lips and his thumb trailed along until he wiped off the side of his mouth.  
  
"You can be such a kid sometimes, Keith."  
  
Keith stuck his tongue out which only made Shiro laughed. He really was a kid in a young adult's body.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"So Pidge, I was curious what Keith was so I checked online and read that he was dampear."  
  
Pidge looked up from her microscope and at Lance who was sitting the opposite of his chair with his arms resting on top and his legs swinging as it dangled over the chair's rotating legs.  
  
"It's dhamphir."  
  
"That's what I said. A dampear."  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes and looked at her laptop. "What made you look it up online? I bet you went on Wikipedia, but you do know who's his mother right?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw a picture of her on Coran's desk." as Lance spun himself around twice. "Well, aren't you curious? I mean, he can walk in daylight and eat normally like us, and yet, he has the traits of a vampire. Isn't it unfair to have both?"  
  
"Yes," She sighed. "but we know Keith didn't asked for this."  
  
"I know." as Lance rests his chin on his arms. "I still think he's one lucky jerk."  
  
"Yes, well, he is consider an excellent scientific finding."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and spun his chair around. Pidge and her extreme curiosity to both known and unknowns of science.  
  
"Why aren't you bugging me, Lance? Go practice your water tricks or something."  
  
"Oh Pidgeon." She flicked him. "I already did and chilling here until Hunk's shift is over. So, what did you find?"  
  
"I've sent the data and samples to Matt earlier and I am just waiting for more results, but what we found can help us our fight against them."  
  
Lance pushed his chair closer to Pidge and looked at her laptop's screen which made him scratched his head. It was mostly charts and graphs of random numbers and letters.  
  
"In simple terms?"  
  
"We might have a serum to neutralize the venom of being Turned."  
  
He mouthed a silent 'o'. "How?"  
  
"With Keith's blood."  
  
Of course as Lance thought. Keith was a walking contradiction of the living and dead. He rubbed his neck as he remembered the one time Keith had drank from him. Lance was curious so he made a bet with him that if Lance out-drinks him, Keith will have to drink his blood and luckily, he won. Who knew Keith was light-weighted with alcohol? Although, the bet was ridiculous since Keith refused to drink others except for Shiro. Plus, he kept this bet a secret from Allura and the others.  
  
Afterwards, Keith told him that his blood was sweet like caramel apples. Lance wasn't sure where he got his comparison from, but it must be spending too much time with grandfather for his taste buds to be this weird. His mind has still not wrap around for the fact that they're blood-related too.  
  
"Well, I hope you two are able to make a breakthrough. That would help us a lot if we or anyone ever get Turned."  
  
Pidge looked up at Lance, rolled her chair close, and placed her forehead on top of his head. It came out a whisper when she said his name.  
  
He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't want anyone go through what I had to. That's all."  
  
"We'll find them and we are going make them regret for messing with us."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until they were interrupted by a summoning call from Allura upstairs.

 

* * *

  
  
Beside Coran and Allura, the other four had their eyes quirked up when they saw Keith napping on a table with his head resting on his crossed arms. He looked like one content cat. They all looked at Shiro which made him jumped from the sudden stares and shook his head with his hands up in defense .  
  
"Should we be waking him up for this?"  
  
"It's okay, Lance." as Coran stood close to Keith and petted his hair. "This task requires only four of you."  
  
"What kind of task?" Shiro asked.  
  
Allura cleared her throat and looked at Coran then at her friends. "Well, it's more of training for all of you. A little more training."  
  
"Come on Allura. Don't you give us enough training as is?" Lance pouted with his arms crossed.  
  
"It was by request actually." She looked at Shiro and smiled. "You four will leave today and meet up with him in the outskirts of Altea City."  
  
"And who's he are we meeting?"  
  
Allura looked at Coran and they saw him holding up a small note card with a name in capital letters. Lance was about to blurt out when Hunk's hand immediately went to cover his mouth while Pidge made a shush motion with her finger on her lips at Lance. Shiro nodded as he understood. Lance pulled Hunk's hand off his mouth and wiped it off.  
  
He looked at Allura and pointed at Keith. "You know he won't be happy about being left out."  
  
"We know. He will see Keith after your training. Until then, we'll give him some solo tasks to stay occupied."  
  
"How long will this take?" Pidge asked.  
  
"One week. Individual training and then group work."  
  
"Why us? Why now?" Hunk asked.  
  
Allura crossed her arms. "Do you think we didn't know about Keith's little drinking from each of you? He wants to make sure all four of you are ready to deal with whatever thrown at us for unforseen future."  
  
Lance raised his hand. "Question! What did you gave Keith for him to be like that?"  
  
Coran clapped his hands together and smiled wide. "Why easy, my boy. There's only one blood that can make Keith content like a cat."  
  
"Allura's blood?"  
  
Allura shot her glare at Lance. Lance yelped and hid behind Hunk as he mumbled 'sorry sis'.  
  
"His father's blood." Shiro said.  
  
Allura nodded. "You four should start packing and be ready here within six hours. I already arranged your rides and lodging so get going."  
  
She made a swatting motion at them and they gave one last look at Keith and left in single file line. Allura let out sigh of relief when they finally left and leaned back on her desk. She smiled when her friends, the mice, came out and lined up next to her hand.  
  
"So, what kind of task are we giving Keith?" Coran asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, Coran. We'll make it up as we go along. At least, it's his week to do the patrols so that will him keep busy."  
  
Coran placed his hands on his waist. "Well then, I can finally get free reign in the kitchen since Hunk will be gone for a whole week. There are few recipes I had in mind for my dear grandson here!"  
  
Allura groaned and slapped her forehead with her open palm. Scratch that, this might incapacitate Keith for awhile with food poisoning instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out next week.


End file.
